dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Navyrope (story)
Navyrope is a shelved story about a freedom fighter in Oklahoma City, who must stop a corrupt bureau from threatening young and expectant mothers with a conspiracy that would unleash forced abortions—or something even more sinister. Is is the fifth story in the Comprehensive Gerosha-based Gerosha Legends volume of The Gerosha Chronicles. Plot A birthday party just outside of Oklahoma City is interrupted when a group of what appear to be federal agents in combat gear arrive out of nowhere and terrorize the place. They eventually make off in a helicopter with the birthday girl: a pregnant teenager. As her friends on the ground struggle to make sense of what has happened, they are gradually all rounded up and loaded into cars. An agent informs a "Mr. Felick" that the job was successfully performed. The pregnant girl is seen in the helicopter, screaming as agents try to restrain her. Meanwhile, a mysterious man in an underground bunker is assembling a video, and providing his own narration. He mentions that the Agency For Public "Betterment", or FPB, was putting its ominous plans into action. In little time after being authorized as a government agency under the Obama administration, the FPB allowed its crooked members unprecedented ability to do whatever was deemed necessary to fulfill the organization's agenda. One of the first experiments in power was the creation of the "Problematic" designation for families who were having children and were deemed unwilling or unfit to raise those children - in keeping with the FPB's Minimum Standards list. Unwed mothers unwilling to have abortions, that had no intentions of appeasing FPB agents' desires, were often apprehended and would vanish. Many of them were forced to have abortions. If they sought to complain, they and their families would disappear from government records in several agencies. Bribery of key Democrats in power was carried out to keep the FBI from getting overly interested in the FPB's activities, which would expose its human rights violations. One member of the FPB with ties to a Caribbean guerrilla group, Agent Clarence Felick, even believed that it was necessary to hire the guerrilla group to covertly exterminate several pregnant women all across Oklahoma City, whether married or otherwise, as part of an experiment. If the women resisted the guerrillas' attempts to force an abortion, then said women would be shot. Felick realized that extremely careful planning was required to force such an insane agenda to happen. He kept most of the details hidden even from his own organization, and centered his focus on Oklahoma City. Felick believed that all he needed to convince the agency to back him up on his sinister "Project: Revisited Bethlehem" was a sufficient antagonist the FPB could demonize. He could then aid in covering up his evil scheme by assuring the public that the families being targeted were not targeted for their religious beliefs (or for their child-bearing status.) Rather, he could claim that they are suspected to be linked to "the terrorist." As the narration ends, the narrator identifies himself as the man they are falsely labeling. A flashback reveals how a young high school girl named Tiffany Sterlie ends up being assaulted with a syringe while at a party. She is knocked unconscious, and it's revealed that the girl running the party helped orchestrate the entire thing as a trap, in order to punish Tiffany for her religious beliefs and personal morals. Tiffany is then seen being carried off by Garret Whaling, a boy at school who decides to take advantage of the helpless Tiffany. ---- Navyrope's adventures lead to him tracking a certain high school girl named Tiffany Sterlie. It is discovered that she was poisoned at a party, and raped. When she discovers that she is pregnant, it doesn't take long before rumors fly around school that Garret Whaling is the father. Garret tries to use his ties to the Hebbleskin Gang to intimidate Tiffany into not reporting him. He also tries to pressure her to have an abortion. However, she refuses. Garret grows increasingly hostile and violent. At one point, Garret chases down Tiffany through the streets, finally catching up to her near an office complex when she stops to catch her breath. Navyrope intervenes and rescues her right as Garret is about to shoot her dead. However, Navyrope decides not to kill Garret. He instead subdues the unruly high school student with a tranquilizer dart, leaving a note for police, and then urges Tiffany to follow him. Through Tiffany, Navyrope learns of a plot by several others at the high school that have been planning to do similar things. Tiffany begins secretly leaving notes by their lockers, with letters alerting them that they will be exposed. The letters are signed with a blue noose symbol. The calling card immediately draws the attention of the media, who ponder how someone could have avoided detection and yet, done so much damage. While continuing to protect Tiffany, Navyrope grows to trust her more and begins to share secrets with her. He also launches several campaigns to free women around Oklahoma City from what he fears is a growing-bolder political machine of tyranny. Tiffany's mother is initially reluctant to get involved when Tiffany tries to call her on the phone and explain things, so she finds herself in Vince's care. When Garret ends up being shanked in jail, Navyrope immediately identifies that it was a member of the Hebbleskin Gang that carried out the assassination. Such was to avoid Garret giving away too many clues about their involvement with the FPB. Tiffany decides to become Navyrope's assistant on missions, feeling she has little else to do with her life besides wait for her baby to be born. Their effort to catch Garret's killer and get information out of him leads nowhere. However, they are able to thwart an FPB operative's efforts to bomb a clinic and blame it on conservatives. They manage to track down the would-be bomber, and a fight ensues. Navyrope is able to gain the upperhand, and the FPB agent decides to fall to his death rather than let Navyrope gain anything from the victory. However, Tiffany is able to recover some items the would-be clinic bomber dropped. The two take it back to their lair to analyze it. They discover that something far more gruesome is going on. Felick begins capturing ideological opponents, and threatening to lick them and give them HIV if they don't give him information that would lead to Navyrope's capture. They also discover that several others who knew too much have been sent to the Hebbleskin Gang for "being dealt with." Women are decapitated while men are eviscerated, and their organs are harvested on the black market. Kickbacks of money end up going to Democrat PAC campaigns. Navyrope and Tiffany decide that since most of the country has already elected not to believe the story, exposing it will do no good. They instead decide to sabotage the operation. Tiffany uses her street smarts to learn where the storage center is, then breaks in with Navyrope. They discover hundreds of decapitated bodies being kept "alive" on special machines and lab tables, so as to keep the organs fresh and harvest-ready. The two manage to destroy the life support machines, even smuggling some of the bodies away from the scene and hiding them in closets. They escape without anyone knowing who they are. However, rumor begins flying that "a strange, possibly pregnant black girl" was asking a lot of questions near the facility. Felick and other FPB spot Tiffany in the back of Navyrope's special vehicle, then give chase before even knowing their operation was sabotaged. Tiffany's anonymous calls to Oklahoma City police result in them arriving in the nick of time to find out what was really going on inside the building. The chase proves unsuccessful, but Tiffany's mother immediately becomes a target. Tiffany is able to hide Vince inside a house where she meets another pregnant teen named Mandy. When Mandy's controlling boyfriend Robert shows up to demand she abort - or die - Tiffany is able to chase him away from the house at gun point. Robert vows that "this isn't over," threatening to tell the FPB where Tiffany is. She dares him to, right as he leaves. Mandy calls up her family to report on the situation, as Vince starts complaining that he is having severe pain. Her family decides that it is best not to call the cops, as having Navyrope in the house would endanger them all. Mandy helps Tiffany disguise herself and hide the Navyrope gear, while getting Vince to a hospital. However, Robert made good on his threat. His foolish demanding of a reward, however, results in Felick stabbing him with a syringe and then licking the wound. He is then disappeared by the FPB, to slowly die of his new infection while cut off from society at large. As Felick begins launching his grand scheme on the city a week later, he goes with some troops to the hospital where Vince is recovering. The information about Mandy and Tiffany checking in a "Vince Finton" for kidney stones raises suspicions that Vince could be the mastermind behind the "Navyrope Organization" that Felick begins aggressively witchhunting. Vince is able to get his Navyrope gear back on just in time to battle Felick, as the entire hospital comes under siege by mercenaries. Tiffany and Mandy take Vince's advice, activating "the signal" around town for all their sympathizers to fight back. FPB raids on private homes are suddenly met with explosive resistance. Martial law is declared in Oklahoma City as the mayor finds himself at wit's end to address the sheer chaos erupting. Vince manages to escape from the hospital, with Felick having gotten himself killed inside the collapsing structure. The death toll becomes enormous. However, Tiffany and Vince reunite at the base. Vince tells Tiffany to "wait out the storm," that the city would have to decide its own fate. Characters * Vince Liam Finton / Navyrope * Tiffany Sterlie * George Vantin * Tabitha Hominy * Wanda Sterlie * Garret Whaling * Clarence Felick * Mandy Condor * Robert Darksun Development (Unfinished) External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/42421851 Navyrope art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Navyrope Category: Projects from 2009 Category: Shelved projects Category: Works set in Cataclysmic Gerosha Category: Works set in Comprehensive Gerosha